Spirited Away: Where did it go so wrong?
by BurningHeart14
Summary: Chihiros father is a pig... where is Haku? story for 18 and up. No kids


This is my first story, Please don't be mean

She looked on as yet another man entered their home. 'I hate my dad' she thought as she watched them trail in after one another, all of them friends with her 'dad'.

She knew she was screwed, this happened every month. She thought she would get used to this. Tears sprung to her eyes, without warning. Why did her dad have to be such a pig. She only rescued her parents for her mom.

After they had moved here, her dad had lost his job. For 3 months he had tried to find one. No one would accept him, for he had no shame.

After one of his rejections, he had invited an old friend over. His friend had gotten drunk here, and offered her dad 10,000 American dollars, to 'buy 'er for good'. My dad refused, saying only for the night would he 'rent' me, and that he would only have to pay 500.

I was disgusted. My dad had made no previous suggestions that he would do that, not one. So when the time came I screamed and screamed, the drunk man hit me to make me shut up. My mom drove to get the police, but my dad hid in the back seat and, crashed the car.

He got away without a scratch, but my mother died.

That's when it all went so, so, irreversibly wrong. Every month, my 'dad' would invite 'friends' over. Sometimes in between. Every single one of them would do me at the same time. My dad would make them pay enough for him to live in luxury. Then my dad used the money for a nice cottage, out in the forest by the tunnel entrance.

He said that it was so we could have more privacy.

He claimed to the friends that knew me, that I had died in the accident with my mother, he had told the school that too. He even had a funeral for me.

He would lock me in a cellar whenever I wasn't being used, and would make me clean whenever I wasn't doing either. He would make me exercise every day, and tan, too.

Then he would make me outfits. Disgusting outfits. I had to wear them even when I cleaned. He forced me. I wanted to die. The only reason I kept going was for Haku. Who had abandoned me.

He bought an extension onto the cellar, underground, where he asked the men to buy things for themselves to 'play' with. One of them bought bar equipment, another brought a runway in his truck. Another brought beer, and counters for the bar equipment, and later, one brought… a pole.

That happened over several months. Then my dad found a road that was never used and didn't pass by any houses or buildings, so there was no suspicion. He didn't beat me, bruises attracted less attention.

He threatened me with my purple hair band. He figured out that it was very important to me, in the very beginning. He took it from me, and wore it around his wrist, he would start playing with it whenever he got angry at me.

This was the 7th month since this had started. I was now 16. Only 5 years since spirit world. I guess I had filled out in the right places because now even 'dad' would have fun with me. He would sometimes stroke me as I would sunbathe, he tied me down when I did sunbathe, so I couldn't even try to fend him off.

Apparently, those woods went very deep, almost a national forest, so no screams were heard, and if they were, my dad told neighbors his girlfriend got 'excited'.

He had once punished me everytime I screamed. First it had meant extra time for free with customers, then it was skimpier outfits, then no top, then he would do it right there. He would find pathetic excuses to punish me. Depending on his mood, would be where my punishment laid.

Tonight, IT had me dressed like the Renaissance whores. He told me he had like the Renaissance when he learned about English History.

I had on a peasant skirt, a leather shirt that fit exactly over a corset. The only part of the shirt that wasn't leather was cloth, and that was over my breasts.

Tonight he laid me ready on the love seat, stretched out languidly.

He had been training me for the past week about exactly what I should do. He said I had to look like I didn't want to do it, and slightly innocent, but still slightly turned on.

First, he was to tie me to the pole, then he was going to cut off the arms of the leather shirt, then have one of the men come lay against me (upright) and kiss me, leaning into the cloth part of the shirt.

Then he was going to have the man back off, after I bite him after he kisses me after a few minutes. I will then glare and struggle as IT cuts off the cloth part, revealing the corset. Then each man will come up and undo 1 string of the corset. (There were 20 strings, 15 men).

They would take off a top, then the next would take off the bottom, next bottom, next bottom, then next top.

In that fashion until only 5 strings were left. Then IT was going to tell me to rub against the pole, slowly moving my hips back and forth, then he was going to rub my butt, then rip off most of the skirt till it was a mini skirt. Then he was going to untie me.

He would then lay me back on the couch, and tie my legs at the ankles and my wrists. He was then going to slowly, slowly untie my strings, and then rip off the rest of the leather on my shirt, till only the open corset was left. Then he was going to slit the skirt, up the sides.

Finally he would let each of them kiss me 10 times and lick me 20 times wherever they wanted. Then he would cut off the corset, and sling me over his shoulder, my breasts on his back. He would take me to the bed, and let them on it. The bed was 30 feet around, in the shape of a bosom, there were two pillows where there would be nipples. He put my head on the pillow on the left side, then cut the bonds.

Then he would make me hump a pillow for 2 minutes, then let them at me. He did all of it. They jeered when IT tied me. They laughed when I bit the man. They smiled when IT told them the plan. They looked down my shirt when they undid my strings, they licked in they grossest places. They pointed and went wild when I was slung over ITS shoulder, then they were at me, licking touching, thrusting, feeling, kissing. Then when each one of them had a brief turn, I was sent to a small room, where I would have one hour with each of them, lasting well into the day.

The worst one of them made me re strip for him, then he stripped me, then he covered me with whip cream and licked it all off before he began. He even got an extra free hour, because I apparently hadn't played my part well enough, and this guy was last.

He stroked my nipples, and bit me. Then he kissed them. He then got permission to tie me up, and beat me with a fly swatter. He then reinserted himself into me, and promised he would come back again…

R+R!


End file.
